Vibrate Mode
Vibrate Mode (マナーモード, Manā Mōdo) is the sixth episode of the Future Diary anime. Summary The episode starts with Yuno's breaking into Yukiteru's house. Meanwhile, Yuki is seen waiting to pick up his mother at the Sakurami train station. Yuki's mother, who is a game-designer, took a few days break from her work because one of her colleagues had been killed during the Omekata Cult incident and she had volunteered to watch over her colleague's child Reisuke Houjou. While Yuki waits for his mother at the Sakurami city train station, Yuno breaks into Yuki's house and prepares all sort of things in order for his mother to accept her as Yuki's girlfriend. When Yuki and his mother come home, they notice the breach. Yuki, who had read in his diary that it was Yuno who did this, rushes to his bedroom in order to send her away or hide her from his mother. He locks Yuno up in his closet when his mother enters his room. Despite all his efforts Yuno and his mother meet. They seem to get along well with each other. During dinner, they talk about Yuki and about marriage. After dinner, Rea Amano shows Yuno all sorts of baby photos of Yuki, to his greatest displeasure. Yuno is even allowed to stay overnight in Yuki's room on a prepared bed. She then takes a shower, revealing her insane side behind a curtain a little after Rea told her to take good care of Yuki. Later on, the child of Rea's dead colleague is brought to their home by a taxi. After Yuki's mother introduced him to them, Reisuke starts his first killing attempt without hesitation, making is seem like he tripped holding a pair of scissors facing Yuno. Luckily Yuno foresaw this and deflects the murder attempt with a cushion, to which Reisuke responds in going to the bathroom. There the child, Reisuke Houjou, unfolds himself as the fifth diary owner by reading his diary. Muru Muru's section Muru Muru disguises herself as Yuno in order to, together with Rea Amano, find out the secret behind the famous Amano family miso soup. Rea tells her it's all about preparing the right ingredients with care; Muru Muru then goes on collecting the purest water from a glacier. After that Muru Muru goes catching a fresh wild stock made form bonito and she plants her own soybeans. When all is prepared, Rea gets a phone call and says she'll be right back, Muru Muru gets overexcited and makes her own version with these ingredients. After Rea is back, Muru Muru lets her taste some of her own version which results in Rea being brought to the hospital in an ambulance. Muru Muru then tries to perfect her creation, but she puts in too much of anything turning it ultimately in a blue smoking god may know what. Yukiteru then smells something strange and goes to the kitchen to see where it's coming from, he then finds the Muru Muru creation and is ultimately brought to the hospital in an ambulance too. Image Gallery Mirai Nikki - 06 - Large 13.jpg Mirai Nikki - 06 - Large 25.jpg Mirai Nikki - 06 - Large 31.jpg|Reisuke is introduced Mirai Nikki - 06 - Large 36.jpg|Reisuke reading his Diary. Category:Episodes